Once Upone Time In High School
by KillerTeddy28
Summary: Just a story of Percy moving to San Fransisco, and meeting a particulair blonde, who he might end up dating. high school fiction. I own nothing of Ricks work. Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**PERCY**

"BIEPBIEPBIEPBIEP" screamed Percy's phone form underneath his pillow, causing Percy to let out a unsatisfying groan, while lazily turning off his phone.

"Stupid mornings" Percy muttered to himself, while hopping out of bed. They were always to early and to boring, in his opinion. As matter of fact Percy would happily begin two hours later with school, or not be bothered to go at all, if that was even an option. However he knew it wouldn't benefit for his future and he loved his mother to much to let her down. So here he was making his way downstairs in the morning, already washed and dressed, and ready for school!

Percy was wearing a pair of grey faded jeans, with on top a with shirt and over it a light blue daily paper sweater, and finally some white pair of sneakers.

But first (waffels) breakfast, he took a seat at the diner table, which wasn't far form the kitchen. He moved from New York over to San Francisco during summer vacation, cause his mom had been given the opportunity to sign a contract at a agency here in SF, so she could finally publish her books. Now living in a two story house instead of a flat was nice. although Percy has been nothing but supportive along the way, as a good son should be, was still missing New York even his tiny apartment. He just really missed the tall buildings, cities feeling of freedom and activities with his friends. Perhaps school wasn't such a bad thing as his mom had said earlier, maybe if he made some new friends, he could roam around and enjoy it here as well.

"Here you go honey" Sally said with a motherly tone, while putting down a plate full of bleu berry pancakes in front of Percy. Causing Percy to wake up, out of his daydream about New York, he was really curious what Grover and his friends have been up to without him for so far. Sally being a good mother and a wise one as well, ensured him that he could always visit his friends if he really needed too, they would be always there for him.

Uplifting Percy's spirit for just a split second, before it dawned on him, that today was his first day at his new school. Causing him to let out yet again a unsatisfying groan as well as letting his head dangle defeatedly. Which made his mom fill the diner table with laughter, "oh honey, you will be fine. I mean look at you, al the ladies will be lined up for you, once they picked you up on their radar." She said jokingly. Making Percy die al over again form the inside, therefore causing his mother to burst out in a new set of laughter. "Percy, Jason is also going to school with you, so no worries. You will not be completely alone." She said after the laughter had subdued. "I know mom." Percy finally spoke "I am really glad, that I already know Jason, but maybe I don't like his friends or they don't like me." "Then they missed out on an awesome person, their lost not yours. Now finish your plate or else you will be late for your first day". She said finished the conversation sternly.

Percy just nodded and finished his plate in no time, grabbing everything needed, and check himself out in the mirror one last time, to make sure he looked presentable (for the ladies). Finally grabbing his keys and heading out towards his first day of school. But not before throwing out a final "Goodbye" over his shoulder to his mother, who was once again the absolute best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth**

"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth" two annoying high voices yelled through the house, before bursting in to her room, diving onto Annabeth like two screaming monkey's while bouncing up and down. Making Annabeth burst out of bed, yelling at the two youngsters to better start running. Starting a game of cat and mouse through the house hold, which Helen finally ended, when Matthew almost run her over when he burst into the kitchen, causing her to almost spill her coffee. "Bobby and Matthew!" Helen said coldly with a glare "say sorry to your sister, now". Which made de boys stand next to each other as to soldiers in position, "sorry Annabeth" they said in unison. "it's okay guys" she said with a genuine smile. "Hug?" she said while spreading her arms out wide, which where filled with two little boys she loved deeply with in a heartbeat. "Good, now hurry up and get dressed you all" Helen said with a kind smile. Starting yet another burst of life through the house hold.

Annabeth rushed upstairs and looked on her phone to check the time, which wasn't good news, mornings event had taken a bit too much time. So now it was getting ready in 5th gear, she threw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white blouse with over it a light pink sweater, finishing it of with some with sneakers and her owl earrings. After putting on some light make up, of concealer, mascara and light pink lip gloss. She made her way down stairs, through the kitchen picking up an apple and her keys. Then walking to the boys in the living room, who were sitting on the couch, waiting for Helen. She walked up to the boys calling out a "bye" , while ruffling their hair, getting a few giggles and a "bye" in return. "Bye, Helen" Annabeth yelled up the stairs, before making her way to the front door. "Have a good day Annabeth" Helen responded from some where upstairs. So that was yet again an interesting morning, she thought to herself making her way towards her car.

DRIVE TO SCHOOL -

Annabeth finally pulled into a parking spot. Next to a black motorcycle she didn't recognize, and a white ford fiesta Rachel drove. She didn't particularly liked or disliked Rachel, just that Rachel could be so naïve or spiritual sometimes, it just wasn't Annabeth her cup of tea. Annabeth hopped out of her car, heading straight for her locker, hoping one of the girls would be there already.

Once she arrived at her locker, she was immediately greeted with a hug from Piper and Hazel, her best friends in this freak show called high school. "I missed you so much" Piper squealed with excitement. "Relax Pipes, it is not like we didn't had a pyjama party last Friday" Annabeth said grinning. Causing Hazel to give out a little laugh. "you guys are so mean" Piper pouted. Making the other two girls laugh.

"brinngggggg" called the first bell through school, signalling al students to head to class.

Annabeth had quickly put some stuff into her locker before making her way to homeroom, with Piper and Hazel. Once finally in class Annabeth took her seat in the front next to the window, with Hazel next to her, and Piper behind her who was accompanied by Leo. Who just came in not much later then the girls, with Jason and Frank. Jason and Frank sat behind Piper and Leo. Which made the whole gang complete, they just started chatting casually about stuff and holidays. Before Jason mentioned something about his cousin joining high school this year, and asking if it was okay with us if he hang out with us. Which was obviously completely fine. Jason told us he moved here form New York, because his mom finally got a contract at a agency for her books. Making me extremely curious about who the auteur was, but I would have to ask later, due to the bell going off for a second time.

Mr. Blofis our homeroom teacher as well as English teacher, greeted us and told us some information about our senior year, and other important yet boring stuff. Finishing quit early with his speech, because we didn't had any particular questions or cared really. So we just ended up with half an hour of free time.

"So Jason what does your cousin look like, should you be worried, I might pick him over you" Piper asked in a curious and teasing way. Making the whole group laugh and Jason just looking annoyed. "Just kidding, I would never leave you for your cousin" Piper said quickly, not wanting to upset her boyfriend to much. Making Jason feel a little better. "He has black hair and green eyes, he is my height, and lean" Jason answered thoughtfully. "oeeehh" Piper squealed "maybe a match for Annabeth!" she said triumphantly. "No way, I don't even know the guy" Annabeth protested. "I bet he is not that bad" Piper said challenging. "Uhg I hate you" Annabeth groaned, making the others laugh. Piper just rolled her eyes answering with a "love you too". Causing the group to laugh harder, and Jason asking "but what about me?!" with a pout. Which was met with a kiss and a promise that she loved him too by Piper. Having there for the others complaining about the PDA, which was cut short because the bell ringed ending the class. They all stood up collected their stuff and headed towards their next class, still chatting away happily.

Once outside they headed towards history with each other, Annabeth and Hazel were talking about the track team, Piper and Jason about football and cheerleading teams, while Leo was trying to convince Frank that he should start calling him Hot Stuff Supreme, which was hilarious and never going to happen Frank told him.

"So did you already considered the offer of becoming track captain Annabeth?" Hazel asked simply. Annabeth had the option to become leader of the track team or math club, which had put her in a though spot. She just liked both really much. "I really don't know Hazel. I love both a lot. Why can't you become captain?!" Annabeth asked desperately. Which received a giggle from Hazel, "because they didn't chose me Annabeth, they chose you, so I am not in a position to help" she said nicely.

The group turned a corner, and because Annabeth was debating about becoming captain of which team, she totally didn't notice the guy, she walked straight into. "oh sorry" she called out immediately, "I was just really caught up with my own thought" she started to explain herself. The guy she had walked into just turned around lazily, looking at her with gorgeous sea green eyes and a kind smile. "It is okay" he said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Hey Annabeth" a very annoyed voice cut in, "joining the party I see" Rachel said with a glare, but still having a fake sweet smile. Everything to hook up with the new guy Annabeth thought. "Nice to see you as well Rachel, hope you had a wonderful holiday" Annabeth answered back with a fake smile. Before things got too heated Jason stepped in with a casual "Hey Rachel, I see you have met my cousin". Which got answered by an irritated Percy "dude, where were you. We agreed to meet in front of school, so you could show me around, thankfully Rachel was kind enough to help". "Sorry man, I just ran into the guys. I totally forgot, sorry again man" Jason said apologetic. Yeah nice going Jason Annabeth thought to herself, maybe if he just had done what he promised to Percy, Rachel wouldn't be so overly smug with herself. Never mind not particularly liking her, Annabeth didn't like her one bit.

The bell rang signalling the gang that they were late for class. "It's okay dude, but I really need to get to biology, see you at lunch." Percy said while walking into the class room. The group just nodded and run into class, getting a pass because it was the first day of school, luckily!

Annabeth was really concentrated on Mr. Clack, when Piper looked at her with a look that said I told you so. Causing Annabeth to blush and think of a particular handsome black haired green eyed guy. Annabeth hated it when piper was right, maybe a bit glad as well, but she would never admit that.


End file.
